Diskussionsfaden:Pandora hearts fan/@comment-24388718-20140106160751/@comment-5823617-20140620195125
Hey Kevin :D Die Folgen 9 und 10 sind so göttlich (ich nenne sie immer zusammen, da ich die beiden so als Doppelfolge sehe und die Geschehnisse nicht ganz zuordnen kann, aber ich glaube Episode 10 ist die beste Folge der Staffel *-*). Ich muss auch sagen, als ich auf YT Date a Live nicht mehr mit GerSubs gefunden habe, habe ich jetzt einfach auf englisch weiter geguckt, da ich gerade voll im Date a Live-Fieber war :'D Haha, okay gut! Ich hatte nämlich keine Ahnung x'D Also wie ich Vocaloid entdeckt habe, war eigentlich durch die Musikrichtung. Das war ja so vor 1-2 Jahren und da war mein Geschmack noch nicht so wie jetzt (also nicht so in die Richtung Imagine Dragons :D), aber ich mochte damals schon Anime Musik und deshalb sprach mich das erste Lied, dass ich gehört habe sehr an. Einfach vom Sound her und der Gesang hat mich entspannt. Aber als ich dann mir die Texte angeguckt habe, war es das was mich am meisten intressiert hat. Und durch diese Texte und die Geschichten habe ich so richtig zu der Vocaloid-Musik gefunden. Vorallem die Serie "The Evillious Chronicles" hat mich angesprochen. Das ist eine sehr große und umfassende Serie, die nicht leicht verständlich und zum Teil etwas brutal ist. Aber genau so hat sie mein Genre getroffen. Das war angefähr zu der Zeit als ich richtiger Pandora Hearts Fan geworden bin und auch Fan von etwas eher viktorianisch angehauchten Mangas, jedoch habe ich nie eins gefunden. Aber ich habe angefangen ein paar Lieder zu hören und habe dann wieder zu meinem zweiten Vocaloid Lied, Clockwork Lullaby 5, Chrono Story, gefunden und ich habe mich in die Serie verliebt. Ich habe einen Abend alle Lieder angehört und die Lyrics und Geschichten "studiert", habe selbst sehr viel aus dem englischen ins deutsche übersetzt. Ich habe mich sehr viel mit den Geschichten der einzelnden Charakteren auseinander gesetzt und bin jetzt in der Richtung etwas besserwisserisch, wenn jemand anstatt den Namen der Figur (die dann in den Videos von den Vocaloids verkörpert werden), den Namen des Vocaloids benutzt (da ich die meisten kenne). Ich habe sogar eine FanFiction geschrieben bzw. sagen wir eine als Roman geschriebene Zusammenfassung xD Und man müsste sagen, ich hätte auch ein Wiki zu der Lieder Serie "aufmachen" können, aber ich habe mich dafür entschieden allgemein das Vocaloid Wiki "zu adoptieren", weil ich wusste, dass es mehr Sinn macht zuerst das Vocaloid Wiki wiederher zustellen, als wenn ich jetzt noch ein neues gründe xD Aber mir gefällt diese Mischung aus dem Sound und den Geschichten, dass es die Produzenten hinbekommen, in einem Lied das sich Hammer anhört einen einfach so genial durchdachten Text zu machen! Das beeindruckt mich einfach immer wieder. Man weiß genau wie viel Story dahinter steht und man bemerkt, dass diese Produzenten sich nicht nur einfach mit dem produzieren beschäftigt haben, sondern mit den ganzen Charakteren und der ganzen Story (übrigens gibt es eine Reihe von Manga und Light Novel Adaptionen, jedoch noch kein Anime ;_;). Hahaha, ich und meine Top Secret Doppelleben 8) Haha, genau so war das auch geplannt, nur wurde dann mein Top Secret durch ein paar sagen wir doofe Ereignisse aufgedeckt und am Ende habe ich einfach gesagt, ist jetzt auch egal, dann mach ich doch meine Wikis zu Partner Wikis (übrigens ist einer der doofen Ereignisse, dass ich eine Sache mit dem Little Otaku-Account bearbeitet habe und ich das erst zu spät bemerkt habe und das zweite ist wohl, dass eine Freundin von mir sehr lange mit in diesem Wiki gearbeitet hat, aber auch in einen meiner anderen Wikis :/ Naja, haha, ist halt so passiert. Aber wenn diese Dinge nicht passiert wären, dann würde ich dir das ganze nicht erzählen können ;D Ach, nein das hört sich gar nicht komisch an wenn du sagst, dass du es magst wenn ich quasel >////< <3 *grins* Haha, du musst aber echt sagen wenn ich zu viel quasel, weil ich komme leicht ins quaseln und irgendwann ist es dann zu spät xD Eigentlich nicht, aber falls es tatsächlich so ist, dass man den Spoiler schon gesehen hat, dann ist es ja auch kein Spoiler mehr, aber sonst wäre es ein Spoiler, denn ich gespoilert habe, dass man einen Spoiler sieht :D Haha, omg, ich kann nicht mehr, da bekommt man ja Kopfschmerzen bei meiner Logik x'D Ich finde die passen alle so gut zusammen. Und ich finde Ene und Shintaro süß zusammen, aber nur so als Freunde :D Weil es ist so süß, dass sie eigentlich sein Senpai ist und sie ihn aber jetzt, wegen der damals verlorenen Wette Master nennt und er sich aber nicht daran erinnert, aber sich total verändert hat. Ich finde sowieso es ziemlich krass wie doll sich Shintaro seit Ayanos Tod verändert hat. Ayano meinte kurz vor ihrem Tod zu Takane, dass Shinatro ein Mädchen bräuchte, dass egozentrischer und eigensinniger sein müsste als er und deshalb würde sie für ihn nicht in Frage kommen. Und Ene hat durch ihre Egozentrischen und Eigensinnigen Art es geschafft Shintaro zu dem Jungen zu machen, der perfekt für Ayano gewesen wäre. Er ist durch Ene und durch Ayanos Tod zu einem anderen Menschen geworden, einen Menschen der Ayano wirklich liebt und es ihr auch zeigen würde, wenn sie da wäre. Wahrscheinlich. Aufjedenfall finde ich diese "Veränderung" ziemlich krass und auch traurig, rigendwie. Ich glaube schon, also das richtig Ende ist so wie man es sich eigentlich gedacht hat, aber ich finde dieses Vorende so toll mit Shido und Tohka. Und ich muss sagen Miku ist schon in Ordnung (und ich finde es irgendwie niedlich, dass sie ihn Darling nennt :'D)... Haha, das war ein schöner Sprcuh :DDD Haha, omg Dead A Live jetzt habe ich einen richtigen "Lachfalsh" (haha, ich zitiere mich) x'DDD Das ist aber echt gut!!! Dann bin ich froh *puhhhhh* Haha, Dauergrinsen *grins* *-* Ich werde auch immer voll oft angesprochen, "Warum siehst du denn immer so traurig aus?" und dann ist meine Standartantwort: "'Tschuldigung, dass ich nicht anders gucken kann!" Das ist das komische, alle Leute denken immer ich bin traurig, dabei gucke ich total normal. Das liegt einfach irgendwie an meinen Augenbrauen, die sind immer soweit unten und alle denken dann immer ich gucke gelangweilt oder traurig xDDD Ach ja, und beim Zahnartzt und Kieferorthopäde werde ich immer gefragt ob ich nicht richtig aufbeißen kann und dann ist meine Standartantwort immer: "'Tschuldigung, dass mein Kiefer komisch ist, aber ich kann nicht anders aufbeißen!" das ist irgendwie immer so... -.- Haha, naja ist halt so xD Jaaaa, klar! ;D Natürlich bin ich für Deutschland, obwohl ich bei einem Tippspiel mit meiner Klasse Brasilien als Weltmeister eingeschätzt habe, aber da wusste ich nicht, dass Deutschland so mega gut drauf ist O.o Aber ich muss auch sagen, ich würde es Chile gönnen, wenn sie weiter kommen. Ich mag Brasilien eigentlich auch, obwohl das Spiel gegen Mexiko echt miserabel war... Und wer sind deine Favoriten? LG Sina